


You're Fine

by DelanaKiger



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Baseball, Boxman and Professor Venomous are sooo gay, Can I make my own?, If so how?, Mikayla is surprisingly sweet, Nonverbal Communication, Panic Attacks, Shy Ninja, Shy Ninja is a smol cinnamon roll, Shy Ninja is innocent and can do no wrong, They aren't married but they might as well be, They don't appear much here though, who unfortunately doesn't have a character tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelanaKiger/pseuds/DelanaKiger
Summary: Inspired by an entry in the WMG page for OK K.O. on TV Tropes.Raymond gives the heroes a challenge: If they lose against him in a game of baseball in 3 days, he will use a giant Darrell that will certainly destroy the plaza! They manage to convince local high school baseball champion Shy Ninja to coach them, but teaching is even more intimidating than normal social interaction. And that is saying something.This is going to be a difficult few days for the poor girl.------------------------------------------------------------------I am an aspiring writer, so any and all constructive feedback is greatly appreciated! Even if it's something small, like a grammar mistake, I can never learn too much about how to do my future job properly.





	You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! DelanaKiger here! This is my first work on Archive of Our Own, but it's not my first work as a whole. I have a Fanfiction.net account with the same user name, which has several old stories if you want to check those out. Any future stories will be posted here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! DelanaKiger here! This is my first work on Archive of Our Own, but it's not my first work as a whole. I have a Fanfiction.net account with the same user name, which has several old stories if you want to check those out. Any future stories will be posted here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1  
The Challenge

Raymond leaned back in his chair with a bored sigh, one leg over the other. He hadn’t gotten to attack the plaza for weeks; even Jethro had only been there a few days prior! Raymond had tried going around and asking other people (particularly cute girls) if they wanted to play sports with him, but he was soon forced to face the reality that nobody except another evil robot would want to play games with an evil robot, no matter how charming he was. He even had little motivation to work on his fashion line. So, all he had been doing for the past several days was play fetch with Mikayla.

 ** _Pop_**! Raymond’s eyes widened in fury. That was the dozenth time she had popped one of his balls! Mikayla sheepishly dropped the now-ruined toy.

“Meow-meow-meow-meow, meow?” she asked. (“No hard feelings, right?”)

Raymond stood up. “’No hard feelings’? Mikayla, you **_cannot_** keep doing this! That does it!” He quickly and dramatically stomped out of the room. “I will ask Father to send me on a mission before I go insane cooped up here.”

Mikayla hung her head. “Rmhr-rmhr-rmhr,” she chattered softly. (“I’m sorry.”)

Raymond stuck his head back into the room and pointed at the ball with wide, livid eyes. “’Sorry’ will not fix that ball, or any of the other ones you have destroyed!” He slammed the door and began to head for Boxman’s office, ignoring Mikayla’s pleas to come and let her out.

“Father!” Raymond threw open the door, startling both his dad and his stepdad out of whatever conversation they were having.

“ ** _Raymond_**!” Boxman yelled. “Professor Venomous and I are very busy! This better be important.”

Raymond nodded. “Oh, it is. I have been cooped up in here with nothing to do but play fetch with my destructive sister for far too long! So…” The sporty Casanova punched his palm, a devious smirk on his face. “…I propose a plan. I understand you have been working on another giant Darrell, Father. Is that correct?” Boxman nodded. Venomous laid his head in his hand, his elbow on the table, waiting for them to be done. “Well, I’ve been thinking: Why don’t I take it to the plaza and tell those do-gooders that I will use it to obliterate their precious plaza unless they can beat me in a game of baseball?”

His dads exchanged an incredulous look. “Baseball?” Professor Venomous deadpanned.

Boxman shook his head. “Raymond, I don’t care how bored you are. That is the **_stupidest_** plan ever!”

“But Father,” – Raymond lightly laid his hands on Boxman’s shoulders – “if we do this, then we can watch and laugh as those heroes make fools of themselves playing a sport in which they have little to no experience.”

Boxman blinked, then grinned. “Ahh, humiliating heroes! Why didn’t you say so in the first place? In that case, do whatever you wish.”

Raymond threw his arms around him. “Yes! Thank you, Father! You won’t regret this!”

Boxman scowled. “I’m starting to. Get off me!”

Raymond backed away with a nervous chuckle. “Yes, right away, Father! I’m sorry.” He ran off to grab the machine, and Boxman promptly sent both of them to the plaza.

“Don’t let it drop!” Radicles playfully sang to his co-workers at the bodega, bouncing an empty pizza box on his knee. He kicked it to Enid, who enthusiastically kept it airborne as long as possible before kicking it to K.O., making sure she didn’t set it on fire in the process.

A “valued customer” waved his arms indignantly. “Hey! Cashier lady! Mind helping me find the ray guns!?”

“Sorry, sir, this is important,” replied Enid, earning an irritated groan from the customer. Suddenly, the alarm went off.

“Aww…” whined all three bodega-men in unison as they were forced to let the pizza box fall to the floor before running outside in battle positions. An all-too-familiar box fell from an all-too-familiar purple vortex in the sky. It opened, revealing Raymond alongside a giant Darrell.

“Greetings, Lakewood losers!” Raymond called. “I am not here to fight, but rather to issue a challenge. You see this giant Darrell next to me?” The bodega-men nodded, the tough-looking glares never leaving their faces. “Here’s the challenge: You three, along with two other people of your choosing, will face off against me and my team of five in a game of baseball in three days. When you inevitably lose, this Darrell will destroy the plaza you all hold so very dear to your hearts.”

The bodega-men exchanged glances. Rad and Enid found themselves barely able to contain their laughter. “Baseball?” asked Enid. “Are you for real?”

“Ha! Have you even **_seen_** these mad skills?” added Radicles. With his finger beams, he picked up a rock as a “ball” and a stick as a “bat”. “K.O.,” he began, tossing the rock to the child, “throw me a pitch.”

“Oh! Okay!” K.O. took several steps away and got ready to throw. “Here it comes!” He pitched, and Radicles hit it with his “bat”. The stick promptly snapped in half, earning snickers from both Raymond and Enid.

Rad dropped the half of the stick that he was still holding and scoffed, throwing his hands into the air. “Whatever! That stick was just really thin! Anyway, what do **_we_** get if we win this stupid game?”

Raymond froze. “Oh. I, uh, may have neglected to consider that.”

“Because you’re cocky?” Enid snarked.

“No!” Raymond spat back. “It is because…” He spun quickly and stopped in a dramatic pose. “I **_will_** win.”

Enid rolled her eyes. “Case in point,” she muttered.

“If we win,” K.O. pressed, “you gotta dismantle that giant Darrell!”

“I don’t think Father would be very happy if I agreed to something like that without his permission,” Raymond pointed out uneasily. He sighed and shook his head, his confidence returning along with a hint of frustration. “Just assume that the threat will be gone! I will go ask Father just how gone it will be. Farewell, Lakewood losers!” With that, he and the remote-controlled giant Darrell headed home.

“Are we actually doing this?” Enid asked her friends.

K.O. turned to her worriedly. “How else will we protect the plaza from that giant Darrell?”

Enid shrugged. “I dunno. Destroy it? I’ve seen T.K.O. do it by accident.” Radicles backed away, not liking where this was going. “Maybe just bring him out?”

K.O. froze. “Uhh…”

In the child’s mind, T.K.O. was watching the exchange through the K.O.-vision, a wide, vicious grin on his face as he bounced up and down in his seat. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!”

K.O. rubbed the back of his head nervously. “Sorry, guys, I’m kinda worried about what’ll happen if I do that.” T.K.O. groaned in disappointment.

Rad sighed with relief. “Thank Cob!” T.K.O. growled in anger before reminding himself of what he had done to the alien; Rad had every reason to fear him, and quite frankly, so did everybody else.

“Besides, we **_can_** win!” K.O. assured his friends cheerfully. “We just need a good coach.” He stroked his chin and hummed in thought.

The bodega-men turned as they heard a fight going on nearby. Vormulax hissed threateningly as she shot a shadowy beam from a clawed finger at her archenemy, Shy Ninja. As soon as the blow would have landed, however, the ninja vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only a log behind. Shy Ninja quickly reappeared behind the confused shadow demon, stabbing her with a lightning dagger before she could react. Vormulax cried out in pain as the electricity coursed through her body. She fell to the ground, defeated. She hissed in anger as the ninja took three steps backwards. Shy Ninja put her hands behind her back and lowered her head and body with a tiny blush on her mostly-hidden face; even after having defeated a supervillain, she somehow managed to look as innocent as a small child.

Vormulax turned away sourly. “Hmph! I won’t even bother with the whole ‘I’m gonna get you next time!’ thing to somebody who won’t even say anything back. You know the drill! Goodbye!” She dispersed into shadows to go who knows where else, and Shy Ninja simply giggled and waved.

K.O. gasped with excitement, stars appearing in his eyes. “That’s it! Guys, I know who we can ask to coach us! Shy Ninja is the baseball champion at the local public high school. I’m sure if she was teaching us, we’d be champs in no time!” He ran up to the kunoichi, whose prior confidence was immediately replaced with anxious uncertainty. “Hey, Shy Ninja? Your fight with Vormulax was – ”

“ ** _Eep_**!” She disappeared, leaving a ball that would not stop bouncing.

“Huh? Oh, right!” K.O. chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “She’s shy! Of course, my bad! Well, I don’t know where she lives, but I see her around the plaza pretty often, so we should get another chance to ask her soon.”

“Heh, yeah, good luck with that,” Rad remarked. “That girl **_never_** stands still and lets you talk to her. It’s like, half a sentence, and **_poof_**! She’s gone.”

Enid shrugged. “Hate to break it to you, K.O., but Rad’s right. I appreciate the variety in her decoys, but Shy Ninja could run away from social interactions until the end of time if she had to. It’s… actually kinda admirable if you think about it. But it does mean you’re not getting her to do you any favors.”

“Hmm…” K.O. thought for a moment. “What if we got her a gift? You know, like a bribe! Tell her she can only have it if she listens to us.”

“That could work if we knew what she liked. But nobody knows **_anything_** about her,” Enid pointed out.

“Well, she’s a ninja, and she likes baseball,” replied K.O. “Why don’t we just get her something that has to do with one of those?”

“Huh. Yeah, I could give you a recommendation on where to buy ninja stuff,” Enid offered. “But I’m not spending my own Teknos, K.O., since this might not even work.”

K.O. nodded in satisfaction with their new plan. “Deal!”

The heroes left the ninja supply shop with a box of fancy shurikens. Even if there was no guarantee that anything could convince Shy Ninja to let them talk to her, they had to admit the 45-minute drive to and from the shop was a rather fun bonding experience. The trio was lucky enough to find Shy Ninja conveniently at the bodega when they returned.

“Time to see if this works.” K.O. approached her, box in hand, and spoke quickly before she had a chance to disappear. “Hey, Shy Ninja, we got you a present!” He held the box forward to show her, but when she hesitantly reached for it, he pulled it away and held up a finger. “Nuh-uh, you have to listen first.” The girl froze, then sighed and stared at the ground, her hand on her arm. She hid her eyes behind her hair (as if covering the rest of her face was no longer enough for her) in a surprisingly sad, resigned manner. “Um, are you all right?” K.O. asked in concern; his conscience suddenly told him that this was a mean thing to do, but they had not thought of any other option. He reached forward to lay his hand on her arm in the hope that the gesture would comfort her, but she instead flinched away, even giving off a slight shiver. K.O. sighed and went on to explain everything, handing her the box as soon as he had finished. “Well, here you go. So, will you help us? That present’s only for listening, y’know, so if you really want to, you can just… go home with it, and we won’t bother you again.”

The girl timidly stepped back, rubbing the box with her thumb as she mulled it over. K.O., Rad, and Enid doubted that she would agree to coach them, but they forced themselves to wait for her official answer. After what felt like an eternity, Shy Ninja sucked in a breath and gave a stiff nod.

“Yay!” K.O. cheered as he threw his arms around her in a big hug. “You’re the best, Shy Ninja!” She squealed and teleported away again; this time, her decoy was a note.

Please don’t scare me like that. Meet me at Lakewood Public High School in the baseball field.  
-Shy Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I forgot to mention! While this was, like I said, inspired by an entry on TV Tropes, the original idea was actually the other way around. It was where Shy Ninja would ask the main characters for help with a baseball game. The reason my story is the other way around is because when I was recalling it my head, I accidentally reversed it. By the time I went back to read it again and found out what it really was, I had already decided I liked my version better, especially because I'd already thought of that funny (I think, I hope) scene where K.O. tries to talk to her, but she keeps disappearing, so he has to bribe her with a present just to get her to hold still.


End file.
